


Futile Strikes

by turquoisedragon513



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Hatchlings, M/M, Me Grimlock tribe leader!, Multi, Skywarp being dumb, Starscream being a jackass, Transformers Sparklings, mentions of harm, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513
Summary: Skywarp crashes into the Cybertronian Badlands. It's inhabitants are friendly enough, but danger lurks around every corner, and the Decepticons may or may not be coming to get him back. The only problem is, will he want to?Yeah there will be some fights and serious (As I can muster) gore later sooooPrimitive DInobots FTW!Inspired by Wandering Sparks in the 'Newbie get thrown into a culture, helpful medic tries but fails' sense





	1. Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wandering Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656918) by [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow). 



Skywarp did not crash. He just… didn’t. And yet, here he was, plummeting to the Badlands after yet another futile attempt at locating Soundwave. The bolt that had hit him had come from the ground, surprising, as the only things that inhabited the Badlands were Dinobots and the occasional Predacon pack. As his alt mode plowed into the dusty soil, his optics sputtered out, just as a dark silhouette rose above him, blue optics gleaming.

Skywarp snapped out of recharge, sending the bot tending him spiraling back, throwing her arms into the air.  
“Easy? Easy! The translator patch not fully operational yet, calm down!”  
The black and green femme said, hands in the air. She had the medical marks, but no symbol could be seen, save some runes on her shoulders.  
“Who are you? Where am I? I’m one of Lord Megatron’s most trusted seekers, if you're with the Autobots…”  
“No no no, no Autobots. Only me, told the others stay out. Hatchlings very nosy. Sorry if sound bad..”  
A hiss of static caused SKywarp to grab his head, and the femme leaned back.  
“Well, it’s working now, I suppose. Sorry for the confusion, Raptorlings tend to shoot whatever they see in the sky that’s not a Flier.”  
Wiping off her hands, Skywarp flinched as he noticed the layer of energon coating them.  
“What…”  
“Quickdraw shot you down. Sorry about that, again. Slash told him off quite a bit, he should be around to apologize.”  
“No. Who ARE you? Where am I?”  
“Well, my name is Starshadow. And you are in the medical den of the Grayscale Cliff pack’s camp. You were shot down just within our territory and brought back for treatment. Unfortunately, Seeker wings are one of the few things I am not trained to treat. My time with true medic was quite brief, I’m afraid.”  
His wings. Skywarp looked back, then cringed as he noticed his left wing was badly damaged. Several layers of some kind of wrapping and a gel were on it, but he could still feel the internal damage.  
“Next time Knockout comes around, I’ll ask him to look at it, but there are no guarantees you’ll be able to fly again.”  
Starshadow’s optics were dull when she said that, as if she knew what that meant to him. He was a SEEKER. He was meant to fly!  
“Where’s the rest of my trine? Thundercracker? Starscream?”  
“The other two? They lingered for a bit, but left. I think they believe that the Raptors ate you.”  
She snorted disdainfully.  
“Also, that additional drive, it’s damaged as well. I have no idea what it is, but I’m sure that it will fix itself. The auto-repairs seemed to focus on it first.”  
His warp-drive. Yeah, he could feel it repairing itself. Star suddenly turned as the entrance,(Which was covered by mechanimal pelts) moved. A young Dinobot, that he identified as one of the Raptors Star had mentioned, came in first, followed by a Charger classification. The Raptor was small, tan and gray, not yet into his full colors. But the Charger was a grown femme, a dark purple with a familiar looking screen on her snout.  
“I see our guest is awake. Quickdraw, do you have something to say?”  
The Charger looked down at the youngling, who ducked his head.  
“I’m sorry I shot you. I thought you was a Predacon.”  
He said softly, and the Charger ushered him out.  
“He’s a good youngster, just impulsive. Acid and Slash are right to be proud of him.”  
“Yes, I do suppose so, Rail. He did a number on the Seeker here. I never got your designation, I’m sorry.”  
Star dipped her head, hands wiping down her front, smearing blue goo over her.  
“Skywarp.”  
He said cautiously, watching the purple femme regard him with mild interest.  
“I am Railmotor. Pachycephalosaurus, head of relations.”  
Starshadow took the cue, transforming into her dinosaur mode in a fluid series of clicks.  
“Starshadow, Parasaurolophus, head of nesting and health.”  
She bobbed her head in what Skywarp recognized from the files he’d seen on Dinobots as a show of respect.  
“Grimlock would like to speak with you as soon as you are ready. Can you walk?”  
Railmotor tilted her head questioningly, regarding Skywarp with an air of amusement as he wobbled.  
“Yes. Stop staring.”  
“Very well then. Follow me.”

The canyon was massive. Caverns lined it’s terraced walls, with Dinobots and a few normal Cybertronians milling about. It was remarkably wide, he could have flown in circles in it, but the slope was not steep. Dinobot hatchlings clambered around, some stopping to look at him before turning back to their games with squeals. Towards the top, a series of long openings marked what appeared to be a roost, as several flying Dinobots sat on the edges of the cliff, talking to each other. RAilmotor trekked up to one of the highest caves, entering it’s opening with a sweep of her head. Inside, five more Dinobots were deep in conversation, all shared a red, yellow and gray color scheme, and the same optics.  
“Grimlock. This is Skywarp, the Seeker Quickdraw shot down on our border with the Midgrain Plateau.”  
Rail said, stepping aside to allow a massive T-Rex a full view. HE turned his head, looking Skywarp over, before leaning back.  
“He is not flight ready?”  
The massive mech grumbled to Star, who nodded fiercely form her new position from beside an Apatosaurus.  
“It is probable he will need to remain with us until Knockout returns. Seeker wings are nothing like Flier wings, I’m afraid.”  
This caused the Pteranodon to shuffle, sending Skywarp a look of both admiration and distrust. The Triceratops and Stegosaurus both gave him neutral expressions, then looked to the T-Rex, Grimlock, as he spoke.  
“Rail, as head of relations, he is your charge until the ground driver medic returns. If he is to remain here permanently…”  
“Then I will take him as my mate. I am aware of how the system works, my leader.”  
Wait. Mate? These crazy organic looking bots were partnering him off f he didn’t heal?! Starshadow gave him a half glance, then turned back.  
“The council is dismissed. Slag, tell Slash to increase the patrols around the border. Contact any Seekers…”  
Skywarp was shoved out unceremoniously by Rail, as the T-Rex continued to speak.


	2. A Brand New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp gets some treatment, adn some backstory for Rail.
> 
> A lot of nothing happens.

He woke from recharge in a berth made of surprisingly modern materials. Railmotor was not there, but there was some energon left out on one of the rocky ledges. Looking around, Skywarp found himself astonished at the carvings made into the stone. Each one was painstakingly detailed, painted over with thin lines. Scenes of Dinobots, Predacons, and the faraway silhouettes of Seekers. And, near the entrance, a small purple Decepticon logo.  
“Oh! You’re awake! I needed to change the dressing, wasn’t planning on waking you, but it would seem you.. CHASER!”  
Starshadow surged through, following a black and white streak. The youngling slid to a halt in front of him, tiny optics looking up at him.  
“His sire is busy today. The other two are training, but Slag is busy so he has to stay with me.”  
She sighed, nudging the sparkling under her.   
“But Carrier…”  
“No buts. Stay.”  
She chided, opening a small pouch on her left hind leg. She produced more dressing and a small vial of the same blue gel.  
“What is that stuff?”  
‘A mixture of minerals and energon. It stimulates the healing process and protects against infection.”  
The medic nodded to herself, then prodded Chaser back as the youngling attempted to sneak out. Her hands were surprisingly light, he barely felt the pressure as she cleaned the burn marks and coated them again.  
“If there is any pain, tell Railmotor to fetch me, or get one of the other healers. Chaser, leave that alone.”  
The little mech sighed, setting down a rock, and giving Skywarp a pleading look as his carrier ushered him out.  
“Ah, hello Chaser. Star.”  
Railmotor’s voice echoed through the cavern. As the purple femme entered, her tail sweeping, a flash of recognition flared in her optics.  
“Ah yes. You’re awake. Come then. Staying here will do no good. Fresh air is good for wounds.”

“Over there is the route to the arena, where the fighters train and our warriors practice. Hello, Slash.”  
A green and blue raptor dipped his head, grinning, before walking past. Quickdraw, the youngling who had shot him out of the sky, followed close behind. Rail nodded, walking further down the canyon.  
“Over there is the hatching dens, were expecting bots have their eggs or sparklings. Don’t go into the ones with the flaps down, Star says those need privacy.”  
“Are your Creators still functioning?”  
Skywarp slapped a servo over his mouth in shock. Where had that come from?  
“Yes. My true sire is gone, he left, but my foster Sire and Carrier are still here.”  
Rail said simply as if it was no big deal. Skywarp didn't even remember his Creators, and neither did Starscream or Thundercracker. Seekers weren’t known for excellent parenting.   
“You’re lucky, then.”  
“Not really.”  
She muttered, optics narrowing.  
“Apparently my sire was a royal aft.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Two guesses who her asshole dads are post in comments go!!<

**Author's Note:**

> Dinobot terms guide:
> 
> Charger: A pAchycephalosaurid  
> Flier: Pterosaur  
> Monarch: Tyrannosaurid or other large carnivore  
> Raptor: Dromeosaurid  
> Hadro: Hadrosaurid or Iquanidontid  
> Swimmer: MArine Reptile  
> Armourback: Ankylosaurid  
> Frilledhorns: Ceratopsian  
> Hatchling: Sparkling less than 5 human-equivalent years old  
> Youngling: Older than a sparkling, but has not passed their test of admission into their chosen group  
> Leader: The Leader of a group of Dinobots who do certain jobs


End file.
